Naruto son of the dragonborn
by roguemage251
Summary: What if Naruto had skipped over the shadow clone jutsu and attempted a jutsu without meeting all of the requirements, how would he cope, who would he meet?
1. chapter 1

Naruto was excited, he had just gotten the forbidden scroll and was searching through it. He had moved passed the shadow clone jutsu and kept going until he found the summoning jutsu.

"Blah blah blah dangerous blah blah blah need to sign blah blah blah sirius consequences aha the hand seals!" the blond bit his thumb, drawing the needed blood and did the exact hand seals that was called for. "Summoning jutsu!"

A poof of smoke and a feeling of weightlessness was all Naruto knew for a total of 6 seconds then he saw complete darkness. Now heard a voice in his head. **_"You damn fool! You attempted the summoning jutsu without a contract! Normally I'd be able to bring us back to our world but you used so much chakra that you were shot out of even my range so we can't go back without the help of two more beings of my power so we'll have to go to a world close to us."_**

Naruto didn't quite understand all of it. What he could understand was that he had messed up the jutsu, he's not in konoha or even in his universe, he's got an apparently powerful voice in his head, and that he was going to be sent to a new world.

 ** _"Perfect, I'll have to change your chakra to something different yet alike for you to survive. I promised your mother I'd protect you no matter what so I'll still be here but I'll have to go into a hibernation for a year or two, stay out of trouble until then."_**

With that he felt gravity take hold of him again as he started falling. **_"Don't freak out, my chakra shroud will protect you from the fall."_** a red shroud surrounded the young blond as he passed out in fright.

(With Samantha)

Samantha Bloodriver, the 38 year old female breton dragonborn had recently finished another bandit extermination quest and was sitting outside with a cold bottle of mead when she heard something crash against the ground near her homestead called Lakeview manor. Thinking it was another necromancer whose spell had gone wrong she conjured a bound sword and moved quickly. What she found was a 12 year old boy in what looks like it was once orange rags, dirty matted hair that looks to have once been blond.

After dispelling the bound sword she picked the child up gently and raced toward her home where she quickly put the child on the table in her dining room. "LYDIA!" Roared the woman as she ripped the rags of of the boy's upper body, taking note of all of the scar tissue on his body, especially the ones that looked like they had been reopened multiple times by whips and serrated weapons.

At that moment a woman with steel armor and a steel sword had ran in, on her right ring finger was a gold band with a flawless diamond on it. "What is it Samantha?!" asked the woman, searching for danger while she held her blade close in a standard defensive stance.

Samantha used a diagnostic spell and found that the child had six poorly repaired bones, scar tissue that had been reopened over a hundred times, damaged magicka coils, ripped muscles, and a major case of malnutrition. With a growl evident in her voice the last dragonborn spoke. "Grab me a vigorous health potion, 10 rags, a bucket of warm water, and some clothes that will fit this child. I'll also need you to get us an appointment with the jarl of Falkreath."

Lydia had the potion, rags, water and clothes within 6 minutes, gave them to her wife, and rode off into town on her horse Whirlwind.

"I apologize child, this may hurt even in your unconscious state." mumbled the breton before using the telekinesis spell to re-break the bones and realign them. Next she conjured a bound dagger and reopened the scars where she cleaned them and used a small flame spell to cauterize the wounds and put a small amount of the health potion on the sealed wounds to get rid of them completely. Now she helps the kid drink the rest of the liquid down, healing the ripped muscles and the bones. She at last used an advanced restoration spell to completely fix all damage to the magicka coils. Finally Samantha uses the nine remaining rags and the warm water to clean the boy of the grime on his body and helped him into the clothes (a black shirt and some loose pants) Lydia had grabbed.

At that moment is when the woman had returned and with the jarl in tow. "This is the boy i spoke of, Samantha has obviously just finished healing the boy with how tired she looks." and lydia was correct, Samantha was sweating, her crimson red hair that was usually flowing down her back neatly was now matted because of the strain of using such magika taxing spells before she even really had a chance to rest.

The jarl looked livid. "Let me get this straight, you found this boy on your property malnourished with his bones healed incorrectly, scars that prove that he's no stranger to abuse, and in clothes that looked like a frost troll had attacked him?!" a single nod almost had the man ready to go to war… again. "How dare someone abuse a child! Dishonorable milk drinkers!" the swearing continued until he had woken the boy.

"Anata wa furui kyōjin no shita ni sore o tamotsu koto ga dekimasu ka?"

The three adults were confused, not understanding what the young child had just said.

"Naze anata wa watashi no yōna mono o mite iru nodesu ka?"

Lydia spoke up. "I'm sorry but what are you trying to tell us young man?"

(Naruto pov)

Naruto awoke to screaming. "Can you keep it down you old lunatic?!"

He noticed the odd looks the three other people in the room were giving him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The woman in armor was the one to speak up. She said something in an odd language.

A very tired voice spoke up in the blond's head. **_"They're speaking in a language that doesn't exist in our world, look into one of there eyes and I'll do the rest, after this you will be able to speak and understand the language but I'll be in hibernation for longer than I had previously predicted."_**

The boy did as instructed and felt a slight discomfort in his eyes. **_"Now try talking to them."_** Naruto could almost see a giant fox lying down and wrapping nine tails around itself.

"Can you understand me now?" asked the blond. The three nodded.

(Normal pov)

Samantha felt she should speak up first as she had the most experience with traumatic experiences. "How did you end up on my property young man?"

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, even i am having trouble believing it." Lydia snorted. "Try us, we've seen and done some very odd things."

The little world hopper shrugged. "Well I'm not exactly from this world, that odd gibberish i was saying is the only language we know in my world. I was trying to learn a technique that was above my skill level that has you summon large animals to your side in battle but i hadn't signed a contract with one of those summons yet so it put me in a place in between every universe in existence. Lucky for me i have a powerful beast from my world sealed in me and he was able to bring me here but he had to change my energy from what we call chakra to what he said is called magicka. The beast also said that in a few years time when he awakens again with the help of something or someone of equal power he can get us back to my world."

The three adults were shocked by this news. "Well that is an… interesting story, this would explain the damage to the magicka coils. A change that drastic done in such a short time span could have killed any normal person." muttered Samantha. The woman turned to the jarl and looked him in the eyes. "I would like to adopt the child and give him the chance to become my biological son."

The jarl nodded. "I'll allow the adoption but he has to decide if he's ok with the second one."

And so Samantha explained to Naruto the whole thing about a dna change so someone can make someone else's child their kid biologically and he agreed. "I don't even know who my parents in my world are, they died when I was born, I'll be your son if i also become hers. You two are obviously married so it's only natural to be related to both of you."

Lydia was ecstatic and nodded happily. And so with the jarl as witness the ritual was done, Naruto's body changed from a short 4'6 to a tall 5'4, his skin darkened to a light tan, his hair straightened out and turned ink black, his eyes became hazel, (golden brown by the pupil but turns grass green as it spreads out) and his body lost its malnutrition becoming more lean.

Samantha nodded. "A perfect blend of both of us, soon to be a heartbreaker and if we do this right a strong warrior. We'll both train you in our skills to make you strong."

Naruto was grinning at the prospect. "HELL YEA!!!!"

(6 years later)

An 18 year old Naruto Bloodriver sat on the top of a fortress wall that was used by bandits a mere hour ago sharpening his skyforge steel dagger, waiting for his two mothers Samantha and Lydia Bloodriver to bring his horse Shade around. He had just done his first quest, a simple bandit extermination near Whiterun. He had used stealth, going around and stabbing the bandits in the brain. He had the philosophy that bandits didn't deserve to defend themselves, all they deserved was to die in cold blood or in very painful torture.

At that moment His mothers had come around the corner on their steeds with his in between them.

Naruto hopped off of the wall and mounted his dark steed. "We didn't hear anything from out here, what happened in there?" Asked Samantha. "Nothing much mom, just some silent killing. None of them got the chance to defend themselves."

This shocked Lydia. "I thought we told you to fight honorably." said the woman. The young nord/breton nodded. "And i did, i could have captured them and tortured them like the imperials did to moms fellow stormcloaks. Besides, bandits don't deserve to defend themselves like men but die like the beasts they are."

The two women decided to leave it as is. The three rode to whiterun, payed the man at the stables to feed and water the horses, walked to dragonsreach, spoke with the steward, got paid, (Naruto did as he was the one to do the work) got supplies, then made their way home.

On the road Lydia spoke up. "You have 2 more years of training and coop quests with us before we let you go on your own adventure, i don't think you'll be fighting any dragons but you'll be getting your adventure."

(2 years later)

It's amazing what kind of changes could happen in 8 years, where once Naruto was a weak and malnourished boy he was now a powerful warrior and mage. In the first few days they discovered that the ritual had not only changed him physically but spiritually, he had become a dragonborn.

Samantha had decided to teach him to use shouts/ the thu'um and he took to it well, learning the entire dragon language in a week, they had kept him on a balanced diet with lots of exercise and training making him extremely fit but not a complete musclebound freak, taught him to use many weapons and spells. He had also taken an interest in alchemy and enchanting. In his free time Naruto would train his stealth so as to keep in touch with who he was meant to be in his world.

When he was 16 he had gone on a pilgrimage like any 16 year old in skyrim that led him to Solitude where he had enrolled in the bards college and not only 'sharpened' his tongue but 'coated it in silver', his hands were as still as a board so he was able to n pick locks and pockets easily.

Over his last 2 years he was taught blacksmithing and all of the master level magic, he had even been able to create a spell based on the bend time shout.

Now Naruto stood in front of the lake view manor in his black robes with ebony boots and ebony gauntlets on, an enchanted necklace of fortify magicka around his neck and an enchanted ring of fortify health. The half breton had a small travelers pack on his waist that has potions of all kinds in it. Finally he had his steel dagger on his thigh (mostly as something to remind him of the two women who willingly raised him and taught him about the world he had found himself in)

Kurama had recently awoken from his hibernation but was still quite weak so he was still unable to go back home. Home, when he thinks about the word this place is what pops up.

In front of Naruto was his two mothers and his horse Shade. "Good luck my son, may you find the adventure that you are looking for." said Samantha with a smile on her face.

Naruto hugged her gently, being careful with her as her body was getting weaker as she gets older. "Thank-you mom, shout for me if you need me, I'll be here as fast as lightning."

When he let go of Samantha Lydia hugged him close. "Oh my baby boy is leaving home!" cried the woman as she hugged him tightly. Naruto chuckled. "It's going to be fine momma, I'll return soon i just want to get some adventure."

Lydia nodded as she let him go. As soon as he could he mounted Shade and rode away, to Falkreath.

(Scene change)

When Naruto got to town he was intercepted by an orc. "Excuse me traveler would you be interested in becoming a member of the dawnguard, a group of vampire hunters who have been reformed by v esran?" The half breton smirked. "Hunting vampires, where do i sign up?"

The orc laughed. "Oh Isran is going to like you, do you have a map?" Naruto pulled out a map of skyrim and handed it to the orc.

Using a small spell on the map he handed it back. "I've marked the location on your map, go there and we'll suit you up as soon as we have the materials to make weapons and armor."

Naruto nodded gratefully and rode away at Shades fastest.

(2 weeks later)

The young dragonborn had finally made it to Fort Dawnguard to find it… underwhelming. The building itself was impressive being a literal fort but the defenses consisted of two obviously untrained warriors with crossbows on top of a half ass built wall of low quality wood, when he got passed the wall (without a search to see if he was a vampire!) he saw the guy he who had talked to him training his accuracy with a crossbow.

When he saw Naruto he stopped and went to speak to him. "Glad to see you came." the young dragonborn nodded as he looked around critically. "Your defenses are weak, i can see with a quick glance many ways for a single vampire to sneak in and kill everyone here without raising an alarm, your guards also need to be trained and be told to actually check for signs of if a person is a vampire or not."

(Duraks pov)

He could see how unimpressed this guy was, it made Durak feel a bit nervous like his father was inspecting his smithing skills again. "Well we are still focusing on checking inventory of what is left from the dawnguard of old. We're trying to find out what is still usable and what needs to be discarded.

The guy nodded in understanding, Durak released a breath that he didn't even know that he was holding onto.

(Normal pov)

Durak grabbed a crossbow and a pouch of steel bolts then handed them to the half breton dovahkiin

with a smirk. "You're gonna want to get familiar with the use of a crossbow, it's a vampire hunter's best friend in the field."

Naruto nodded as he grabbed the weapon and munitions from the orc. After he had strapped the things to himself he walked up to the door to the fortress and pushed it open. Inside he found a middle aged redguard dressed in what he guessed was the armor used by all dawnguard, he also had a warhammer on his back. The man was talking to an obvious vigilant of stendarr.

 _"Hey Kurama, can you check the redguards mind, see if we can trust him?"_ asked Naruto mentally.

 ** _"Yea, i wouldn't trust him much, if you catch sanguine vampiress he'll kill you even if it hadn't turned you yet."_** said the fox.

Naruto mentally nodded and cut the link between the two temporarily. Instead of walking up to them Naruto used his stealth skills to practically meld with the shadows and listen to the conversation.

"You may not care that the hall was destroyed by those beasts Isran but i do! If you finally grow the balls to attack them head on then join me at Dimhollow crypt, they are interested in the place for some unknown reason."

Naruto slipped out at the same time as the vigilant opened the door. _'A crypt filled with draugr, vampires, and a mystery object that is important to the vamps. It seems i have found an adventure but am i biting off more than i can chew by doing this? Either way i refuse to allow this Isran to win, he's only doing all of this out of hatred.'_

With that he was gone, moving on the roads to his new destination… Dimhollow crypt.

(Scene change)

Naruto was crouched inside of the crypt with his crossbow out. He took aim at the single vigilant who was trying to sneak up on a vampire. With a pull of the trigger sent the steel bolt soaring through the air towards its target. When it hit it had stuck deep in the man's skull, he fell to the ground with a dull thump. This alerted the 4 vampires in the room who looked to the body then to Naruto as he put the weapon on his back and walked up to them.

One of the vamps had his magic prepared to fire off spells. "Hold mortal, why did you kill this vigilant?"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "Couldn't have him killing any of you, it would give the leader of a freshly reborn dawnguard an advantage against your leader even if only a slight advantage."

Before anyone could speak one of the vamps had attempted to claw his throat open but Naruto had jumped back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! He's trying to help us you fool, he even just saved you fledgling!"

The fledgling growled. "I don't need the help of a mortal, I'll kill him and prove my power!" With that he went on the offense immediately.

Naruto dodged every strike without a problem. "I would recommend you cease this nonsense immediately unless you wish for me withdraw my assistance and i kill you myself."

This seemed to anger the fledgling greatly, making him fight harder and with more savagery. The young adult dodged another swipe, unsheathed his dagger, and plunged it into the fledglings throat.

As soon as the vampire had gone limp he tore the piece of sharpened metal out of his neck, wiped it clean with the corpses clothes, and sheathed it. When he looked to the others he had a single eyebrow raised. "Are we going to have anymore incidents?"

This seemed to set them off, they attacked viciously. The young dragonborn jumped back and took in a deep breath. **"YOL TOOR SHUL!"** a large ball of fire shot out of his mouth and incinerated the three vampires.

 _'Why did it have to come to that, i just wanted to help them out and how do they thank me, by attacking me… this better be worth it.'_

Naruto continued through the crypt, but was attacked by skeletons, death hounds, and vampires again and again until now.

Naruto had just killed two more that had attacked him when he tried to help them gain information on what was down here, he tried leaned on a small pillar in the middle of the room and a small blade pierced his hand.

Noticing the purple lights coming from the ground and the movable braziers around him. He moved each brazier just in front of the lights which seemed to work as the floor sunk in and the 'small' pillar rose.

Putting his hand on it Naruto opened it. Inside of the 'pillar' was a 20/21 year old woman in light armor, an elder scroll on her back. The woman opened her eyes (a glowing crimson) and started falling.

On instinct Naruto moved forward and caught her. As soon as she was steady the Jinchuuriki let her go. "Thank-you but who are you?" Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto Bloodriver and I'm a friend, or at least i have been trying to be."

The girl nodded and looked around. "Can i ask you for a favor since you're attempting to be a friend?" asked the woman. The raven haired boy nodded. "yea sure, what do you need?"

The obvious vampire got straight to the point. "I need to get home to Castle volkihar, can you escort me there?" asked the girl.

Naruto nodded. "Yea, i have information for whoever is in charge there anyway."

The woman nodded to. "Thank-you, my name is Serana by the way." When the two tried to walk Serana almost fell but was caught by Naruto again. The male mortal placed her on his back. "You've been in there for a long time, even with my blood your body will need to adjust to the whole moving around thing again. You can rest on my back for now, we'll get you back to full strength when we get to the castle."

Serana nodded and relaxed, a feeling of comfort covering her.

Naruto conjured two dremora lords and had them lead the way out. The two dremora lords had killed 2 gargoyles, 8 skeletons, and a draugr overlord before returning to oblivion. When the 2 companions reached the exit the raven haired mortal stopped.

This confused the vampire girl greatly. "Why are we stopping?" Naruto put the girl down and stripped off his black robes, wearing only his ebony armor now. The boy handed the vampire his robes. "Slip this on and keep the hood up, it's still day so you'll need this more than i do."

Serana thanked him as she slipped the robes on. When she was on his back once again she felt safe, like she couldn't be hurt at this moment.

Naruto walked out of the crypt to the fresh air, the first thing he does is blow two short blasts. Within seconds an ebony black horse galloped up to him. "Hello buddy meet Serana, she is a friend."

The horse looked at the vampire with intelligent eyes that seemed to be looking for any hint that she was untrustworthy. After a minute the horse rubbed his face against hers. Naruto laughed. "He likes you, this is a good thing."

Serana patted horse on the head and was about to talk but noticed she was being put on the saddle. Naruto jumped on behind her and they rode off.

 **XXX** **AN: Hello everyone, I'm just going to get to the point. This story is going to be my main focus if not my only focus.** **This will be a Naruto x Serana and they will have an outdoors wedding at Lakeview manor.** **Samantha did the main questline, companion questline, (though she cured herself of lycanthropy) and the civil war. Naruto will do dawnguard, dark brotherhood, and the dragonborn questlines, what i want to know is should i have Naruto return to the elemental nations after those quest lines or not?** **As as always MCL homies**


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had made it to Castle volkihar with few problems, now Naruto stood in front of Serana's father Harkon as he spoke to him. "There's only one thing of equal value to me as the elder scroll and my daughter, what i offer you is my blood. Take it and you will walk like a lion amongst sheep, take it and you will never worry about death again."

Naruto didn't even have to think about it. "I accept, but first I must tell you some information lord Harkon."

This intrigued the vampire lord. "And what is this information you speak of?" The young dragonborn spoke up. "I speak of the rebirth of the dawnguard."

Gasps filled the room. "In a head on fight i feel that we would win easily but if they found this place and attacked during the day while we all slept then they would have a fighting chance, especially if they were able to take you out first."

Harkon nodded at this. "What do you suggest then mortal?"

Naruto smirked. "I can work on creating a barrier around this island that will be able to sense when anyone steps foot on the island so we all will know when someone leaves or enters and where each person is. This will give us a warning if they get here so that they don't have the element of surprise

at any time of day."

Harkon nodded. I agree to this plan, now hold still." The man had transformed into his vampire lord from and bit down on the dragonborns neck. The pain had been to much, knocking him unconscious.

(Scene change)

Naruto awoke in a barely lit room made completely of cobblestone. When he stood up he couldn't believe the changes, he could see everything so clearly even though he was in a dimly lit area, he felt lighter than air yet stronger than an orc, his thoughts were so much clearer now it was insane, he could hear the blood flowing through a person behind him that his instincts called 'cattle', himself, and one more person in front of him that his instincts called his sire, and he could feel this new power boiling under his skin like a hungry beast yet calm and controlled like a person born to royalty.

The young man clenched and unclenched his fists in wonder of his new found power. He heard an amused chuckle. "Good, you're awake and you have noticed the changes to your person. You now have the strength of 600 fully trained orcs, full access to your brain, the sight and hearing of legends, and the reflexes of a khajiit on skooma and that's the basic changes."

Naruto looked to his hands in wonder. "As a vampire lord you have access to power that no other being created by the daedra does like the vampire lord form, vampiric seduction, shadows embrace, and vampiric servant, go ahead and assume the mantle of the vampire lord."

The new vampire 'grabbed' this new power and pulled it to the surface. The transformation hurt, his bones broke and reformed multiple times, he grew wings, nails became claws, his fangs extended, and his magicka coils got bigger to be able to handle all of the power. At the moment Naruto looked like a monster from anyones worst nightmare, the red mist that formed under his feet as he floated a few inches off of the ground only added to this nightmarish sight.

Harkon looked impressed. "In this form you are far stronger, able to do things that you could only dream of doing, at the moment you can use a school of magic only used by vampires called blood magic, when your magicka runs low you can land on your feet and use your new claws to fight like the beasts do, go on and do this."

Naruto willed the mist to recede, bringing him to the ground. "When your like this you have no access to to your blood magic but you are able to regenerate any lost magicka. With the blood magic you can drain the life out of your enemies, conjure gargoyles, choke and fling your enemies around without touching them, paralyze people, and raise the dead, with your night powers you can transform into a colony of bats, and detect all creatures whether they are dead or alive. As a vampire you have a complete resistance to the cold but fire is now much more effective against you."

Naruto was astonished at all of the power that was flowing through his body. "Know this, the longer you you go without blood the stronger you get but also the weaker you are against fire and the more noticeable your vampiric features are, if you starve yourself long enough you will be able to slaughter armies but if they hit you with even the flame spell you will perish immediately, now revert back to your normal form and go get fitted for some royal vampire armor, my daughter obviously likes you with how close she stayed to you the whole time we spoke in the main hall and i sired you so you are royalty around here. Tomorrow we start your training so you can properly use these gifts."

(1 month later)

Naruto had learned quickly, mastering everything he was taught along with doing things no other vampire had been able to do such as being able to change into a colony of bats without going into the vampire lord form, using blood magic in his human form, and even fly. The young half breton and Serana had been dating ever since the beginning of his 2nd week and had made her a necklace with an enchantment he had invented that would block any spell from hitting her and he had given her his skyforge steel dagger, a sentimental thing she had been completely shocked about it.

Now Naruto wore black royal vampire armor with a black hood attached, an enchanted necklace, and a face mask, his eyes glowed an eerie crimson using the forge to mass produce the crossbows and steel bolts (his idea for how to fuck with the dawnguard in a minor way, kill them with their own weapons) so the others could use them to. He had just finished building the last crossbow when he felt Serana hug him from behind. "And i thought you said you didn't like to hug me while I was covered in sweat." said the male vampire.

Serana giggled. "I'm making an exception tonight." The mood in the room changed instantly. "Naruto, when will i meet your mother's? You told me about them but have not even given an inkling of ever bringing me to see them, I'm just worried that you're embarrassed of me."

Naruto turned around and hugged his mate close. "That's not it, i was worried about my self control around them, not knowing if i would attack them at first glance and try to drain them of all of the blood inside them so i stayed here for the training instead of risking that."

The girl nodded, understanding his reasons. "Ok, so when will i meet them?" Naruto chuckled. "Soon my dark queen, soon you will meet my mother's and they will absolutely love you."

They heard a forced cough behind them but didn't move. "What is it Garan? Don't you see that I'm busy speaking to Serana here?" asked the half breton in annoyance.

"Yes well lord Harkon has a job for you, he says 'it's time'." said the ancient dunmer vampire.

Naruto understood and nodded. "Go grab the chalice and bring it to me at the front doors."

As Garan left at the same time as Naruto let go of Serana. "I'll be back within 2 hours, if you can get Hestla to get down here and start making the bolts I'd appreciate it." Serana nodded and kissed him.

When Naruto was at the front doors Garan handed him the bloodstone chalice to the raven haired man

before walking away. "Good luck Naruto, return in one piece."

Naruto nodded. "I will, i still have much to do in life before i go to coldharbor." said the former blond.

As soon as he opened the door he sensed two dawnguard scouts stepping onto the island, the grin on his face revealed his fangs which had made for a very terrifying sight. _'Oh looky here, a snack.'_

(Dawnguard scout #1)

I was filled with a confidence that master Isran had said would get me killed but all we were doing was scouting out the volkihar castle, an easy mission and if we were to run into a blood sucker or two we could easily take them on.

My scouting partner had taken refuge on the top of the tower near where the rickety docks, i had started trying to move around the castle to find a way in quietly.

As i moved i noticed a few bats flying overhead but didn't really pay attention to that, until they started flying directly in front of me.

The bats had taken the form of a man in black armor, the only reason I was even able to see him were those red eyes, those glowing crimson orbs from the most vile places in oblivion had me terrified to move or even breath.

"Hello little dawnguard, lovely night isn't it?" asked the monster. Not trusting my own voice i could only nod my head.

The creature smiled though i couldn't see his fangs. "There is one problem though you see, this place is my second home and i know that no one here has invited you and from the armor and weapons that you have you're not here with any friendly intentions so I'll have to deal with you accordingly."

Before my very eyes this guy had gone from friendly to dangerous night stalker as he bared his fangs angrily. He moved so fast i couldn't even twitch before he had bitten me, i could feel as my blood flowed from the wound like water in a river. My life was slipping away, body getting heavy. So tired, maybe i should just take a small nap.

(Normal pov)

Naruto dropped the corpse as he licked his lips. _'Now to kill the other one and get back to the quest i was given.'_ thought the young half breton.

(Dawnguard scout #2)

I couldn't believe i was ordered to join this arrogant fool to scout out this castle full of vampires. _'I swear his arrogance is going to be the death of me one of these days.'_

I had made a dependable birds nest, placed my bolts right beside me, and aimed down sight of my crossbow at the door. For a minute i looked away to see what the fool was doing, seeing that he had started doing his part i went back to doing my part.

I sat there for a whole 2 minutes before i noticed anything but it was not the door but someone was breathing down my neck. "Now what's a little farmer's daughter like you doing in the dawnguard?"

I turned around quickly only to see crimson red eyes. Before i could speak i felt a sudden urge to just get lost in those crimson orbs. "You will be my first thrall."

He bit into my neck and drank a pint of my blood, forcing his will over me.

When he looked into my eyes once again he spoke his first order. "You will return to the dawnguard, tell them that you're partner died attempting to take on a vampire, that you tried to save him but you were just a second to late, that you got vengeance and killed the vampire who had killed him. You will gain the trust of Isran and learn all you can about his plans, understood?"

I nodded. "Yes my lord, i will not fail you." i had become completely his slave.

(Normal pov)

Naruto was pleased, he had his first thrall and his thirst has been sated. He transformed into a colony of bats and flew away into the night sky.

(Scene change)

Naruto had taken 50 minutes to get to the location, on the outside it looked like a destroyed home but on the inside there was a trapdoor that led to a drug den led by a few minor vampires. _'Let's see, i could lull them into a false sense of security then kill these disease created weaklings or i can show them the power of a real vampire from the very beginning, all that matters is that i get to the red water springs and fill the chalice.'_

In the end Naruto had decided to slaughter everyone there. He had killed the drug addicts with ice spikes, killed the bouncer and the dealer's with life drain, and decapitated the vampires with a bound sword. He had just filled the chalice and was about to mix his blood in it when two vampires came into sight.

Naruto sighed as he stood up and sighed. "So, you two here to kill me and bring the chalice back for either of your sires, trying to take lord Harkon's place as the leader of our clan? So troublesome."

The young adult moved around the spring like a predator. "I don't like that one bit but I'll make you a deal, you two transform and use the full extent of your power while i stay in this form and use no magic what so ever."

The two chuckled. "This will be easy." and so the two changed into their vampire lord forms with the male attacking first. The man flew at him with his claws extended. Naruto dodged and grabbed him by the foot before slamming him into the ground. The former blond grabbed the man by his neck. "Yes it will be." said the royal vampire before ripping the man's head clean off.

Seeing her teammate die the female vampire tried to use a barrage of fire spells but Naruto's enchanted necklace had blocked them all as he slowly walked up to the desperate vampire. When he was close enough to touch her he whispered in her ear. "Do you know why you failed to defeat me even while in your strongest form and well rested? It's because I'm stronger than you ever could be, this was no fight but a slaughter. But don't you worry now, if you pledge your undying loyalty to me then I'll spare your life."

Even with the raw fear in her body her loyalty to her sire won out. "Never, i will die before I betray my sire!" Naruto chuckled darkly. "I got to say that I'm impressed with your loyalty but let me ask you this, would he do the same for you? Think about that in coldharbor." With that he plunged his fist into her chest and ripped her heart out.

The royal vampire mixed the female's blood with the red water in the chalice and left.

(1 hour later)

Naruto had returned with the chalice and placed it in its area as Gana walked up to him. I assume that it went well."

Naruto nodded. "Yes though Vingalmo and Orthjolf's little pets had attempted to kill me, i delt with them accordingly."

The dunmer vampire nodded. "I expected nothing less from the one who returned Serana to us and was sired by lord Harkon himself. Go see Serana, i will call for you if our lord has need of you.

Naruto nodded gratefully and left.

 **XXX** **AN:Hello everyone, I'm both shocked and glad to see all of the positive feedback from everyone, I've barely had it up for 2 days and I am already getting the best reviews in the entirety of my time on this website.** **As always MCL Homies**


	3. chapter 3

Naruto was having a great sleep in his coffin when he's awoken by Serana. "Get up, my father wants everyone in the main hall for a speech."

The male vampire sighed as he got up. "Alright, let's get going, don't want to leave him waiting."

The two left the room and headed for the main hall where they met up with Gana. "Oh good you two are here, lord Harkon wishes for you two to be at his side as he gives his speech."

The two thanked the dunmer and moved up the stairs to the balcony where Harkon stood, waiting for them. "Good of you to make it my daughter and future son in-law, listen as i speak and you shall know what I want you to do."

He turned to the crowd with an air of superiority. "Listen, the day us vampires will rule over nirn is so very close now, i have spread false rumors of a newly discovered elder scroll in hopes that it will lure a moth priest to skyrim. Now is the time to see if my efforts have born fruit, go to the town's, listen for rumors of a moth priest, ask stable workers, innkeepers, even city guards."

Naruto transformed into a colony of bats and flew down to the bedrooms were he threw on his black robes over his royal vampire armor and flew to the front doors where Serana awaited him with her own black robes over her royal vampire armor with his dagger strapped to her waist. "Let's go, we'll take Shade with us this time."

The vampire girl grinned happily. "Well let's get going."

(Scene change)

Naruto and Serana stood by the destroyed carriage as Naruto read the letter he found on a dead vampire who had a steel bolt in his head. "So a group of disease vampires had captured the moth priest and brought him to a cave near by but the dawnguard has killed them. I can take these guys on myself, i want you to stand back and make sure no one sneaks up on me."

Serana nodded and they continued on there way.

When they reached the cave Naruto immediately noticed that there were two armored dogs up ahead and killed them with arrows from a bound bow. He then noticed a dawnguard soldier on the wall of a ruined fort, he changed into a colony of bats and flew over the guy where he changed back and landed on his neck, killing him instantly.

Naruto looked right at the only armored troll here and whispered the marked for death shout, then hit the trolls armor with an over powered lightning bolt spell. The troll was killed quickly by his heart exploding. Then he noticed another dawnguard soldier who had looked over at the dead troll, he struck him in the skull with a thrown bound dagger.

Finally he went to the top of a small spire where he saw two dawnguard soldiers, a dead vampire and an obviously enthralled moth priest who was locked up in a magic barrier.

The vampire lord clapped mockingly, gaining the dawnguards attention. "Congratulations dawnguard, you have killed a small group of disease vampires, and only lost 6 members of your little group."

One of them got angry and pulled out his sword. "Are you mocking us?!" Roared the man.

Naruto acted offended. "Me? Never, i truly mean what I said." a dark grin was plastered to his face. "I expected more of you to die like the weaklings you are."

The man got angrier and went on the offensive, trying to cut him in half. Naruto stepped back then used the vampiric grip spell and threw him off the tower.

Looking over to the other dawnguard soldier he grinned. "I need to feed." With that he quickly drained the woman of her blood.

Naruto released the moth priest from the barrier to which he attacked. The half breton meticulously took him down and made him his thrall.

"Go to Castle volkihar and await new orders thrall."

The moth priest bowed. "Of course my lord." the old guy walked away.

Naruto and Serana walked out of the cave only to see a group of bandits eating Shade. The half breton electrocuted them to death as he roared angrily, In the days to pass Serana would swear she saw his eyes morph into an amber color for a split second.

The boy's anger dwindled down to a minimum and he finally spoke. "Let's go Serana, nothing we can do for him now."

(1 week later)

The 2 had just gotten done listening to the moth priest, whose name was Dexion Evicus as he spoke about what Serana's elder scroll showed him. Harkon had just spoke of how his wife had stolen one of the elder scrolls that Dexion spoke of and the other was believed to be in a dwarven ruin, now the two were in Serana's mother's old alchemy

room looking at a portal to the soul cairn.

Naruto looked over at his girlfriend with worry in his glowing crimson eyes. "Are you ok? We've seen and done things that many would break under true, but even so none of that compares to the crushing silence and hunger you endured for so long and now you're putting yourself in the position to speak to the same person who has put you through that. I can go get the scroll myself, you don't have to go."

Serana smiled as she took hold of Naruto's hand. "I can do this, thank you for the concern though." With that the two walked into the portal confidently.

They were attacked by bonemen and wraithmen as they moved towards the large castle ahead of them.

When they got there they saw a woman standing over an alchemy table. "Mother!?" asked a shocked Serana.

The woman turned around at neck breaking speeds with shock evident in her eyes. "Serana!?" asked the woman in an equal amount of shock.

Naruto growled a little. "so you're the one to seal Serana away, do you even care that you left her to starve in silence?! Do you even care that her first source of sustenance was a few drops of my blood?! Do you even care that she sat in that ruin alone for CENTURIES?!!!" Roared the half breton in fury.

(Valerica p.o.v)

I could see the rage in his eyes and for a split second i could see his eyes had become amber, this confused and terrified me. I could feel his vampirism even through the barrier but his eyes had just been that of the beast, could someone actually mix the two bloods and survive? What kind of monster would he become? _'Oh Serana, what have you gotten yourself into now?'_ I thought/asked

as a million other thoughts ran through my head.

(Naruto's P.O.V)

I knew i needed to calm down before i did something i would regret. I could feel something tugging at my mind, telling me to kill this woman for her misdeeds towards Serana. It felt almost like a sleeping beast was trying to wake up.

 _'I need to remember to ask mom about this later, for now I have to repress it.'_ And so i did, i repressed it but only barely.

(Normal pov)

Valerica spoke up. " I did what I did for a reason, Harkon has become obsessed with a prophecy about freeing vampires from the 'tyranny of the sun' and if he discovered that it needed the blood of a daughter of coldharbor then he would kill Serana or me to finish the damn thing."

After Naruto got his anger towards his sire under control the woman continued. "Now, i will give you the scroll so you can use it to get my husband to trust you even more than he does now, than you can kill him easily, but as you can see there is a barrier in the way of doing that. Here's the plan...

(1 hour later)

The three had done a coordinated attack on 4 major creatures called keepers to bring down the barrier, fought a dragon called Durnehviir, got the scroll from Valerica, learned a new shout to summon the dragon, and left the soul cairn with the promise to return for the female vampire after Harkon was killed.

Now Naruto and Serana flew through the air towards Falkreath, attempting to get to Lakeview Manor before the sun rises.

They were almost there when they hear Samantha use a thu'um **"FUS RO DAH!!!!"** Naruto watched as 4 dawnguard flew passed him from the force of the attack, the two move faster.

As soon as Naruto was over two of them he reformed and shot bound arrows through their skulls and floated down with no emotions on his face. "Let me get this straight, you can't harm me physically as i can slaughter you guys in my sleep with my bare hands so you decide it's a great idea to attempt an assassination on my mothers who have together killed 100s of bandits, 40 giants and 8 dragons within the first week of working together and they have me on proverbial speed dial, great call guys no really… me and Serana have been parched since we left the castle."

Naruto looked to his girlfriend. "Ladies first, pick your meal, todays special is dawnguard." The girl looked at the armored vampire hunters and attacked one who was attempting to sneak up on Lydia, she drained him dry.

Next Naruto killed all but two, he drained one dry and turned to the last one with his friends blood staining the half bretons lips and fangs.

"Who ordered the hit on my mothers?" asked the male vampire, using vampiric seduction to get the answers. "Durak, he discovered that you had become a vampire and wished to flush you out, to kill you himself while you were in a blind rage."

Naruto chuckled. "An underhanded move but effective if used against weaker opponents but useless against the likes of us. Now, become my thrall!" The half breton turned the dawnguard into his 3rd ever thrall. "Go back to Durak and kill him, make him believe that you have succeeded so you can get close to him." the man nodded and walked away.

Naruto turned to Samantha and Lydia with a smile. "Hello mom and momma, let's get inside. I've seemed to become allergic to the sun."

The three walked inside where Lydia (being the worry wort) started to check Naruto over for wounds. "What was that about? Who were those people? Who's Durak? What have you been getting yourself into? Where's Shade?"

These questions were answered quickly, Naruto told them his story from the beginning at when he left home to meeting Durak to freeing Serana to becoming a vampire lord to his first quest to finally the retrieval of the elder scroll of blood.

"What is that feeling i suppressed mom?" Samantha seemed troubled but Lydia grabbed her shoulders comfortingly. "We knew there was the chance of it showing up in him Samantha, he's an adult now and deserves to decide if this is something that he wants or not."

Samantha took in a deep breath and spoke. "As you know i was once a member of the companions, i joined their ranks, became an inner circle member, and became the Harbinger within a month. What we haven't told you is that to be apart of the inner circle i had to become a werewolf, i had cured myself of it years ago but it seems that even so i had passed the beast blood down to you and it is now trying to fight it's way up into dominance."

Naruto was shocked. "What does this mean for me as a vampire?" Lydia seemed to think about it. "I don't know, the two bloods will size each other up, if one is stronger than the other the stronger of the two will be dominant but you will essentially be a hybrid with stronger traits then either blood can give you alone or they will kill each other off making you human again."

The young dragonborn nodded. "That's just a risk we'll have to take, I'll need all of the power i can get to kill Harkon in time so we'll have to allow this beast blood to stop lying dormant… I'll embrace this side of me like any other."

( Scene change)

Within a month Naruto had brought back both scrolls, learned the location of auriel's bow, retrieved the bow, and had his first transformation into his beast form were he mindlessly slaughtered a large group of dawnguard soldiers. Now the half breton and Serana stood in front of Harkon, Naruto holding out a quiver of elven arrows and the bow.

"As promised lord Harkon, i have retrieved the bow for you without any problems." Harkon chuckled as he came closer and grabbed the ancient weapon.

"Well done my boy, for your loyalty I'll allow one request. Is there anything you want?"

"Yes, i want you to…" He conjured a bound dagger and plunged it into his sires lungs. "Die like the traitor you are." Harkon looked on in shock. "How could you do this? After all i have done for you."

Naruto sneered. "I know what the prophecy entails, for the sun to be blocked you'd need the blood of a daughter of coldharbor and you would kill Serana for her blood. I can't allow that to happen, goodbye my sire."

Grabbing the bow and arrows back the two walked into the main hall where they saw all members of the volkihar clan were awaiting Harkon's message. "MEMBERS OF THE VOLKIHAR CLAN LISTEN. Harkon is dead, i killed him and have taken control of the clan, i am your new leader."

The mummers were a cluster to even Naruto's enhanced hearing. "I am also making a change in the court, my advisors will be my future wife Serana, Gana, and my future mother in law Valerica who i will personally escort home. Any attempt on their lives is a direct challenge to my rule that I will deal with accordingly, anyone who questions my orders will be executed on sight. While I am away all of you will follow the orders of Serana, am I understood?" The vampires all chorused their affermitives. "Good, now on to other business… the irattication of the dawnguard.

 **XXX** **AN: Hello everyone, here's the 3rd chapter, this ends the dawnguard questline, next is dark brotherhood questline.** **If you have a certain questline you wish to see then review and tell me.**

MCL homies


	4. chapter 4

It had been 4 years since Naruto had taken control of the clan, in that time he had brought Valerica back to the castle, destroyed the dawnguard, (Killing Isran personally) married Serana, and trained more fledglings. Right now the 25 year old vampire was following up on a rumor that a child in Windhelm was attempting to call on the dark brotherhood.

He had just broke into the kids home when he heard chanting and the sound of a blade stabbing into wood. "Sweet mother sweet mother send your child onto me for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear."

Standing behind the boy Naruto made some noise by knocking on the wall. The kid turned around with the biggest grin the vampire had ever seen. From what Naruto had been able to understand this kids name was Aventus Aretino, his parents were dead because of the remaining Imperial soldiers hiding in the lands, he had been sent to the orphanage in Riften, and he ran away for unknown reasons.

"You came! You actually came! The dark brotherhood." Naruto was confused at first but stayed silent. 'Maybe i can get him to tell me why he was calling on a group of highly trained assassins if he believes that I'm one of them.'

The grin didn't leave the kids face as he spoke. "That's okay you don't have to say anything, you're here so you'll accept my contract."

Naruto continued to stay silent throughout the entirety of the conversation. He had learned that Aventis wanted the main care taker at honor hall dead, all he said was that her title as Grelod the kind was false, now he was on his way to Riften by use of his beast form.

When he was just outside of the town he reverted back to his regular form, snuck into town, and into the orphanage.

Sticking to the shadows Naruto was able to listen to everything said and it disgusted him. Grelog was a kind old lady in public but was an abusive old hag when she believed no one was watching.

She had beat each child in ways that bandits refused to do to adults and then threatened worse to those who didn't finish their chores or tried to tell the guards.

Naruto was now more than willing to kill this bitch. As soon as she had gone into her room he snuck in behind her. Using his magicka to soundproof the room Naruto began torturing the woman.

The next day the secondary caretaker had found the woman nailed to the wall naked with horrifying scars and bruises all over her with the words 'Abusive bitch' cut into her stomach, a swirl burned into her forehead.

(Scene change)

Naruto had returned to Aventis place and told him that Grelod was dead to which the kid had attempted to pay him with his only heirloom but Naruto refused it and gave the kid a pouch of gold coins. "Go get some food and water kid, you need to build your strength for your trip to honor hall in a few days, let them clean up the mess before you get there."

The vampire left and made it as far as Riverwood before he was intercepted by a currier. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you. Got a letter for you, some mysterious fellow in a hood. The guy payed me a heavy sum to make sure that this letter reached you."

The currier handed the vampire a letter then walked away. Naruto opened the letter and saw a handprint on it with 2 words under it saying 'We know'. The half breton dovahkiin went to the local inn, ate his fill of bread, cheese, lamb chop, and tomato soup with tankards of mead, then rented a room. 'I'll find out who sent out this note tomorrow, right now i need to sleep.'

(Scene change)

Naruto awoke the next day in an odd place that seemed to be cabin like in appearance but also abandoned. To his left was an empty bookshelf that had a single person on top of it, to his right he could sense 3 people on there knees and all of them feared for their lives at the moment.

"Ah, you're awake, this is good." Through his groggy vision the half breton could see the woman had an obviously enchanted dagger in hand, she was subtly fiddling with it which meant she was nervous, probably did some research on her target. "I'll get straight to the point, your little stunt with butchering that old hag was an offense to me and my group. You stole a kill but you impressed us by being able to kill her in such a brutal way without being caught so i have decided to give you the option to join us, become a member of the dark brotherhood. To do so you must pass a test. Their are 3 people with bags over their heads in this room, talk to each of them, find out which one has the contract on their head and kill them, do that and I'll give you the key to this place and both the location to our hideout and the pass code to get in."

Naruto took a look into each person's head and was disgusted. "So i have a cowardly sell sword, another abusive bitch, and the ringleader of a human/drug trafficking group… they all die." The vampiric dragonborn used fire ball to incinerate all 3 of them.

The woman chuckled. "Well aren't we the over achiever. Go to Falkreath, travel south of the cemetery to a door with a skull on it, and when it asks you the question 'What is the music of life?' you will answer with 'Silence my brother.' Inside you will find a family that understands you." Naruto nodded then left.

(Scene change)

Naruto stood in front of the door he was told about. He felt a bit of foreign magicka enter his mind. **_"What is the music of life?"_** The half breton answered quickly. "Silence my brother"

The magicka seemed pleased. **_"Welcome home."_** The door opened onimusly. Naruto was paranoid now but also interested. _"Kurama, keep that magicka signature in mind for later, may come in handy to remember later."_

Kurama nodded. **_"Ok kit, I'll take note of it for later."_** The half breton used the detect life spell, it noticed 6 humans and a frostbite spider.

When he got down stairs he was greeted by the woman from before. "Ah you made it here in tact, this is good news indeed. Here, these are for you." The woman handed him a set of folded up dark leather armor with a set of boots and gloves/gauntlets on top. "This is our uniform, since the beginning of our order it has been called 'shrouded armor', the whole thing is specifically designed for stealth from the materials used to the enchantments placed on them."

She pointed to the boots. "Those have a sneak enchantment that disperses any sound you would normally make evenly so as to completely silence your footsteps, even while running."

Next she pointed to the gloves. "These are enchanted to steady your hands for close up kills with daggers, swords, or any other melee weapons you can think of."

Next she pointed to the cowl. "This was enchanted to make your eye sight like that of a hawk so you may hit your target with more accuracy."

Finally she pointed to the actual armor. "And this has been enhanced to strengthen your immune system so that it makes you be able to resist the effects of most poisons and diseases."

With a small smirk she spreads her arms out wide. "Welcome to the family."

 **XXX** **AN: Hello everyone, this chapter was just to show Naruto joining the dark brotherhood.** **I know that this didn't reach my usual word count but I wanted to get this out quickly, I'll make the next chapter longer to make up for this short chapter.** **Does anyone have a favored way of killing targets that they wish to be seen on this story? Tell me in a review.** **MCL homies**


	5. chapter 5

Naruto quickly changed armors so that he was in his new shrouded armor then walked down the stairs of the sanctuary into a large underground area where he saw a buff nordic man that smelled of wolf, an argonian male, most likely a shadow scale, an old nordic man that had magicka covering him subconsciously, a dark elf woman whose whole body screamed 'deadly', a redguard male who seemed to be a mystery which was dangerous, and oddest of all was the little nordic girl.

She was surrounded by all of these guys and she was telling a bunch of stories with gory detail. The argonian seemed excited. "Tell them about your last contract."

The girl smiled sadistically. "Oh yes, i was sent by Nazzir to Windhelm to kill a known pedophile who had gotten out of any kind of punishment because he had 'known the right people', i used my childish figure as a way to bait him. I lured him through a dark alleyway where not even the city guards would see us. The old bastard obviously knew that no one would be able to see us because he got eager to begin his fun i killed him painfully. Once he was dead i left him out in the open with his journal by him. That _thing_ had written down each and every rape and murder he has ever done to the finest details i felt nothing but disgust when i did it."

Naruto clapped, alerting them to his presence. "I'm impressed young nightwalker, even with such a small body and being a mere disease born vampire you took out a full grown man in brutal fashion I'd imagine and towed him over to an area where he was visible. Great job child."

Nazzir was the first to speak up. "Ah, you must be that recruit that Astrid spoke of. Very impressive kill if i must say, especially leaving a personal calling card to show who did the murder."

Babette seemed to be searching his soul when she gasped and took to a single knee and bowed her head respectfully. "My lord."

The half breton chuckled. "Now now, none of that is necessary… just call me Naruto."

The young dragonborn seemed to think of something. "How would you like to look older, say… 14?"

The childish looking vampire looked up in shock. "You can do that?!" asked the girl.

Naruto nodded. "Yea, it's a simple thing. All i have to do is use my magicka to 'encourage' your body to grow, i would be tricking your every cell into believing you were mortal then speeding up the aging process until you were 14 in looks."

Babette agreed immediately, wanting to look older so she wasn't so weak.

The process was long and painful for the vampire girl as her body was literally being torn apart and put back together multiple times. When it was all over Babette stood on shaking knees, barely noticing that Naruto had placed a robe over her form.

The girl was a good 5'3 with long black hair that reached mid back, a toned body fit for battle, glowing orange eyes, and fangs poking out of from under her top lip.

Naruto nodded. "There we go, now you can actually fight."

Nazzir coughed to gain everyone's attention. "Well then, welcome to this dysfunctional family, let's get you a contract."

(4 years later)

Naruto killed many targets over the years from whole bandit camps, politicians daughters, thanes, pedophiles, Imperial soldiers hidden in the woods, etc.

Within a year of slow contacts Naruto had gotten his first big contract where he killed a band of cutthroats to get to their leader who had used the client to get close to her friends family to rob them and kill a family member and murdered the client's dead friends sister to hurt the mother.

After that he met a very… interesting man on his way back to the sanctuary named Cicero. Cicero had recognized his armor for what it was and introduced himself as the keeper and showed him the night mother, a woman's corpse that had spoke to him in his head. When he told the eccentric little guy he had been excited and called him the listener

while jumping around.

On the way to Falkreath Cicero told the half breton all about the history of the dark brotherhood, his contracts before becoming keeper, everything. Naruto hated to admit it but he actually enjoyed the conversation.

When they got there Cicero immediately told the others about his discovery and while most were happy to have the connection to the night mother back so they could have the illusion that they were omnipresent again one person wasn't.

The young Bloodriver saw the envious looks that Astrid sent him.

Contract after contract had been assigned for another year then the biggest contract in the brotherhood's history had been given… to assassinate the emperor of Tamriel. A man known as Amon Motiere had put a contract on the emperor's head that became a multi parter where Naruto had killed the emperor's cousin, murdered and framed the head of securities son, and went after the emperor.

For this part Naruto had tried to poison the man's food by dressing as the gourmet and putting a jarrin

root in a large pot of Potage le Magnifique.

The plan almost went off without a hitch but it turned out that Astrid had sold him out in order to save the sanctuary so he had actually killed off a fake and the head of security had actually sent a large group of his soldiers to kill his new family.

Naruto had killed the two the man had ordered to kill him and was going to kill him but the man was already gone.

The vampire lord changed into a colony of bats and flew off to Falkreath where he killed everyone of maros men, saved Nazzir, Cicero, and Babette, and killed a burned Astrid when she put a contract on her own head via black sacrament.

When it was all settled Naruto continued the contract, found Maro and the emperor and killed them both then got 20,000 gold coins from Motiere.

In the third year he had been attacked by 2 people who said he and his mother Samantha were fake dragonborns to which he killed them, went to Raven rock, and went through a lot of weird shit that ended up with him killing the original dragonborn Miraak and gaining the help of Hermaeus Mora.

The 4th year was used to finish any training he had left, kill a few more people, make Babette his and Serena's biological daughter, impregnate Serana, and pack for the trip.

Now Naruto stood in front of A purple vortex, with his 2 mothers, Serana, Valerica, the horse Shadowmere, and the entire dark brotherhood behind him, all with large packs on their backs.

The boy turned to everyone with a smile on his face. "This is it everyone, the moment we walk through this portal we are no longer on Nirn but in a whole new world where everything we do is a normal occurrence, a world where vampires and werewolves have only been seen in myths, and dragons are only heard of in jutsu. The moment we step through we will never see this world again, if any of you wishes to stay i will not blame you."

Nazzir stepped up and shook hands with Naruto like a warrior. (Warriors shake: a gripping of a fellow warriors wrist; only seen in action movies and not an actual handshake) "Naruto my friend, i speak for all of the dark brotherhood when I say this. We will never leave your side, you took us from small time back to the most feared name in Nirn, saved us from certain doom, became a father to Babette, and taught the initiates how to use spells of all kinds in and out of battle. You my friend have truly earned our loyalty."

The half breton pulled the redguard in for a man hug. "Thank you Nazzir, you have no clue what this means to me."

Babette was the one to speak up. "Enough with the sappy shit people, we have a world of opportunity on the opposite side of this portal!"

With a laugh the 20 year old looking vampire lord walked into the portal confidently with his wife and daughter at his sides, his mothers right behind him, and the brotherhood behind them.

Kurama chuckled from inside the seal. **_'Beware elemental nations of the monster that has been released on the world for he has become strong and has a small army of tide changers at his beck and call.'_**

(Scene change)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was depressed by the recent disappearance of young Naruto Uzumaki, it had been 12 days since the blond had gone missing with only the forbidden scroll to show that he had even been there.

The old guy had been about to get to work when a jonin ran in, seemingly out of breath. "Large group at north gates… leader says… he's Naruto."

A fire of anger ignites in the hokage's old eyes. Within 6 minutes the old shinobi was in his adamantium armor with his summon in its bo-staff form and in front of the group.

Without warning the man up front hugged him in a very familiar way. "JIJI!!! You don't look even a year older than before! What's been happening around here for the last 12 years? Has Sasuke and the others from the academy gotten stronger? Who's been promoted so far?"

The rapid fire questions had the two older women laughing. "You haven't acted like that in years Naruto."

The man that they kept calling Naruto pouted. "Well i haven't seen Jiji in 12 whole years! I believe that calls for just a bit of excitement."

That settled it, this was Naruto alright. Then the realization hit Hiruzen hard. "Did you say 12 years?" asked the old kage.

Naruto nodded confused. "Yea, what of it Jiji?" then realization hit him, from the hokage looking the same as before to him being in his armor to meet him. "Jiji… how long ago did i disappear?"

Hiruzen looked the vampire lord in the eyes. "12 days ago."

Naruto nodded. "Thought so, guess i have a lot to tell you don't i Jiji." The hokage just nodded and led the group to the Sarutobi clan compound where the half breton told his story all the way from when he stole the scroll for a secondary test (Mizuki was now ordered to be executed for treason) to his departure from Nirn.

Hiruzen sighed as he leaned back in a chair. "That is quite interesting. Does the kyuubi believe he can either change your magicka back into chakra or give you secondary coils for chakra? There are many jutsu i wish to pass to you."

Kurama nodded in the young dragonborns mind. **_"I can do either one but changing your magicka back into chakra is much safer to do and less of a chance to get you killed from the 2 energies trying to be dominant. Just tell him about the changing it back."_**

"He says that he's only able to change it back into chakra and I'm willing to do that but I'll need some weapons and a storage scroll to hold them in when I'm not using them." Hiruzen nodded. "That's perfectly fine, i can have that set up quickly."

Naruto nodded. "Then let's get this over with." Taking that as his cue Kurama started the change. Naruto fell out of his chair and curled up in a ball.

Through gritted teeth Naruto spoke. "Put up something to keep others from hearing me." The old kage placed a silencing seal on the walls quickly and nodded.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"** The screams and spasms were horrible but they knew instinctively not to touch him.

When it was over Naruto was left gasping for air. "Hopefully I never need to do that again." said the immortal vampire to the nine tailed fox.

The old kage nodded. "For tonight you and your group can stay in one of the guest houses then tomorrow I'll take you to your new home where we'll start your jutsu training.

Naruto nodded. "Thank-you Jiji, let's go people." The elder clan head of the Sarutobi clan led the group to an empty house where each of them chose a room and fell asleep while Shadowmere was put near a pond where he promptly passed out.

Naruto and Serana laid beside each other and fell asleep with Serena's head on his chest.

(Next day)

The young vampire lord/lycan hybrid stood in front of a large compound with the Uzumaki swirl on the front gate with Hiruzen beside him and the others behind him.

Hiruzen decided to speak up. "This is the compound that your original mother built with all kinds of jutsu from elemental to raw chakra to even the use of her infamous chakra chains. There are rooms that she built for training her more powerful skills in and rooms for pretty much any training you can think of. I am not giving this compound to you because of your birthright as you gave that up when you became a biological member of the Bloodriver famliy, i am giving this to you because you're a new clan."

The old kage looked to the compound with a smile. "Naruto, welcome to the Bloodriver compound, a clan of smiths and assassins."

Naruto nodded. "I like it, tells something to keep the council off our backs but doesn't tell them everything so we can have our secrets. Thank you for everything Jiji but i have one question, will i be able to become a shinobi?"

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes, weapon skills alone will get you the rank of jounin but i must insist that you learn jutsu first."

Naruto shrugged. "Then let's get started."

(2 months later)

It took 2 weeks to bring his chakra control up to snuff then they began by teaching him to use shadow clone jutsu which he mastered within 6 minutes, then with an army of shadow clones he learned everything that Hiruzen knew from ninjutsu to genjutsu to fuinjutsu within another 2 weeks. The rest of the time was spent on learning more about fuinjutsu from Kushina's old notes and inventing new seals or making improvements to already existing ones.

Now Naruto stood in front of the 3rd hokage in his jounin uniform with his wrists uncovered, showing two storage seals on them. His left wrist had an ebony bow and arrows along with hundreds of ebony shuriken sealed inside while his right wrist had 1 ebony sword and 2 ebony daggers inside.

Hiruzen smiled. "Naruto, you have come far these last two months, now i must ask for you to do something for me. There is a genin team in need of a substitute sensei while there actual sensei is out of the village for a while on an S rank mission that calls for his expertise, i would like for you to be that sensei."

Naruto nodded. "What team is it?" The hokage just passed a file to the Bloodriver clan heir. Inside was a picture of the entire team and 4 pieces of paper with information on it.

The young dragonborn looked at the file and nodded. "I accept, I'll take team 7 under my wing until such a time as jonin Kakashi Hatake returns from his mission, what time do i show up at the training grounds?"

"6:00 a.m sharp."

With that he jumped out of the window and transformed into a single bat and flew to the compound.

(Next day)

Naruto stood in the middle of training ground 7 at 5:58 a.m with no emotions on his face, when 6 rolled around all three genin came up to him confused but Sasuke didn't show it.

Naruto decided to speak first. "Good morning team 7, your sensei has been sent out on a mission he was needed for so i have been hand picked to train each and everyone of you until he returns, as i am new to this team we'll introduce ourselves to each other briefly. I'm Naruto Bloodriver heir of the newest clan in Konoha, i specialize in assassination

and fuinjutsu though I do know a few taijutsu and plenty of ninjutsu/genjutsu."

The half breton pointed to Sasuke the watched him. "Sasuke Uchiha sole heir of the Uchiha clan, i am specializing in ninjutsu and taijutsu with minor genjutsu."

The young dragonborn nodded then pointed at the pink haired girl that he used to have a crush on. "Sakura Haruno i'm a civilian born kunoichi, i have no specialty yet."

And finally the pale kid with a ninjato on his back and ink/scrolls on his belt. "Sai Shimura heir of the Shimura clan, i specialize in ninjutsu and kenjutsu."

Naruto nodded at this. "What all has Kakashi taught you guys?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Nothing but teamwork exercises and how to catch a demon cat named Tora."

The half bretons eyes widened. "That's it? I expected more from a shinobi of his calibre. Well I'll just have to fix his mess. Sasuke-san, I'm going to assume that you haven't activated your sharingan eyes yet but you've mastered the interceptor fist already, you'll be learning a secondary taijutsu style that focuses on speed and reflexes. Sakura-san I'm going to assume that you have great chakra control since you have so small of a reserves, I'll be teaching you how to increase those reserves for now. Sai-san, your skill is such a mystery to me that I can't assume anything just yet so for now I'll be sparing with you until I can choose a training regime for you."

With that two shadow clones appeared and walked up to Sasuke and Sakura.

(1 month later)

A month had passed by quickly, all of team 7's genin had large skill increases. Sakura had been able to increase her chakra reserves and keep her level of control, learn many genjutsu and some earth style ninjutsu, Sai had a large increase in kenjutsu skill and a small amount of fuinjutsu, Sasuke had the biggest change though with chakra reserves and control reaching jonin level, mastering many fire and lightning jutsu, mastering the new taijutsu, and a few minor genjutsu though he still hasn't activated his sharingan.

Naruto was watching over the genin as they trained when he heard the sound of blood as it coursed through a new person's body and could smell the scent of dogs. "Come on out Hatake-san, i know you're there. You can observe my work from right beside me."

At that Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves with his infamous eye smile. "I must say, you did a great job with them, i can feel their chakras and I'm not even a sensor."

Naruto nodded. "They were great students, learning everything i taught them easily. Sakura has an earth affinity and she is an amazing genjutsu mistress for her age, I'd recommend having Kurenai take her as an apprentice when she becomes a chunin. Sai is a kenjutsu genius and a great ninjutsu user, he has all the makings of a member of the ANBU when he reaches jounin. Sasuke has certainly proven why he was named rookie of the year in the academy, he's an ninjutsu and taijutsu prodigy like no other, above average genjutsu, and he has the determination to reach even higher, if he works at it and has the right people teaching him he can be even stronger than all of the sennin together as a jack of all trades. I do believe that they can reach new heights and make history."

Kakashi saw the look in Naruto's eyes, he's seen that look in his sensei's eyes before, it was the look of a proud teacher. _'You may not have his DNA any more but you're just like Minato-sensei in so many ways Naruto.'_ thought the silver haired jonin.

 **XXX** **AN: Hello everyone, i didn't stick to his last 2 questlines that much because of 2 reason, 1: everybody's seen those quests enough times to understand what happened and 2: i _really_ wanted to get to the elemental nations quickly.** **As i promised i made this chapter even longer than before to make up for the small chapter before.** **Here's a list of those from the Elemental nations who know that Naruto Bloodriver is Naruto Uzumaki** **Hiruzen Sarutobi** **Asuma Sarutobi** **Kakashi Hatake** **If you want others to know then please tell me so.** **MCL homies**


	6. chapter 6

Naruto knew that he had no reason to be here anymore, Kakashi had returned from his mission so the young dragonborn was no longer needed for team 7.

The half breton hybrid called the three in for a quick talk, they all stood in front of him quietly. "This is it team, as you can see your sensei has returned so my part in your training is over for now."

The groans shocked Kakashi. _'Has he truly been able to get them to care for him this much in such a short time?'_

Sakura spoke up first. "But Naruto-sensei you promised to teach me more earth style ninjutsu, teach Sai more kenjutsu, and Sasuke more genjutsu."

Naruto chuckled. "I did didn't i? I'll have to find a moment where i can steal each of you from Kakashi sepretly for a day to get you prepared for some independent training where I'll give each of you scrolls to learn from."

This still didn't satisfy them. "You're a great sensei though, why do you have to leave?" asked Sakura.

The half breton sighed. "Because I'm only the substitute for you guys, just listen to Kakashi when he's teaching you, continue with independent training, continue eating balanced meals, (looks pointedly at Sakura) build bonds with your fellow konoha ninja, (Looks at Sasuke and Sai) and never lose sight of who you are and who you want to be." With that said he used shunshin to leave.

(Time skip: 2 months)

Naruto had spent the last 2 months training to use Kurama's chakra, he had been able to completely master up to 6 tails but he'd lose his mind at 7. Kurama had said that they probably wouldn't even need anymore than that but to keep training.

The half breton was sitting in his study, looking over a new seal that he was trying to make when a member of ANBU appeared right beside him. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you, be dressed in your Jounin uniform with all of your gear."

With a quick use of chakra on his back he was in his uniform, (weapons still in the seals) put away the expiramental seal, and transformed into a single bat before he flew out of his window.

When he got to the hokage tower he changed back to normal and stood stock still in front of the hokage without making a single sound.

Hiruzen sighed. "Naruto, just 2 days ago I sent team 7 on their first C rank mission, it was supposed to be a simple escort mission where the worst they'd have to face is a bandit or two but i just got a message from Kakashi that his team had faced the demon brothers and that he had learned that the client lied about the dangers of the mission because even with the entire village chipping in they could only afford a C rank."

Naruto pulled out a pouch of gold coins and placed it on Hiruzen's desk. "This will pay for an A rank mission, I'll go and help team 7 with this mission."

Without waiting for an answer the hybrid disappeared out of sight.

(Scene change)

Naruto ran at top speed towards where he felt Kakashi's chakra, tearing the ground apart from his speed. It took a total of 6 hours to reach them and when he did the genin tackled him to the ground with a hug.

"Naruto-sensei! You're here!"

The former blond chuckled as he picked each of them up off of him. "Yea i am, i couldn't just leave you guys to fight in an A rank alone. Speaking of which…"

Naruto walked up to Tazuna with cold fury in his eyes. "Your lies could have gotten these genin killed, they are strong for there age but they are not ready for this high a ranked mission. If not for me and Kakashi being here they would die!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm. "Easy Naruto, we can't kill the client."

Naruto nodded. "By the way i payed what you owed for an A rank, this will be going on record as such."

The group looked to Naruto for orders. "Diamond formation with Sai and Sasuke on either side of the client, Sakura in the back, and Kakashi up front, I'll be in my wolf form ahead of Kakashi."

At that moment Naruto changed into a black furred, golden eyed wolf and continued down the road.

After 4 days of this (civilian level speed) they had reached a very misty area that seemed to be unnaturally thick putting everyone (except Tazuna for obvious reasons) on edge.

The entire team heard the distinct whistle of a large blade flying towards them and ducked to which said blade flew over their heads harmlessly got lodged in a tree.

Turning around they saw Zabuza Momochi standing on the hilt of his own blade. Naruto changed back into his normal form and glared at the missing mist shinobi. "Zabuza fucking Momochi, of course we'd run into this missing ninja why the fuck not."

Zabuza chuckled. Naruto Bloodriver, the crimson demon of Konoha, what a welcome surprise.

The half breton sighed and looked to the genin. "Whatever you see or hear don't join the fight or anything, and please don't hate or fear me." This confused the three genin greatly.

The former blond immediately entered his beast form (A large black wolf-man with amber eyes with large claws and canines) and attacked the A ranked missing ninja with a fury that was unnatural.

The hybrid had gotten in many strikes that left Zabuza bleeding out but the man was still fighting and had gotten in a few hits of his own that could have been fatal if not for Kakashi's help when finally Naruto was able to knock him down.

The young Bloodriver jumped on top of the missing ninja and wailed on him with his large sharp claws. It would have been the end of the demon of the bloody mist but Naruto was knocked off of him by a war hammer made of ice.

When he looked over Zabuza and his partner were gone so he changed back and turned to the others, a little bit of worry in his eyes.

Kakashi was unfazed seeing as he knew about all of this already, Tazuna fainted due to shock, and the genin had their mouths wide open.

The first to speak was Sasuke. "That.Was… AWESOME! How did you do that? Is it some kind of bloodline?"

Naruto chuckled in relief as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Something like that."

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, it's time to explain it to them."

Naruto looked to the silver haired jounins as if he had just insulted his mothers. "I believe that's my call Hatake-san not yours, if you want to come out of this mission in one piece I'd suggest that you don't try to tell me when to spill my secrets to someone or when they should become public knowledge to the entirety of the elemental nations."

Kakashi was unimpressed by the display of KI (killer intent) and pressed the issue. "They deserve to know, after all there is a chance that the full moon will influence your baser instincts to take control."

Naruto growled menacingly, he hated when the cyclops was right. The former blond looked to the genin and sighed. "Do any of you remember what happened five months ago the night after your graduation?"

Sakura nodded. "Yea, a fellow student had somehow stolen the most guarded object in Konoha, the forbidden scroll. At some point he had gone missing with the scroll laying on the ground in the woods, no one knows where he is or what happened to him but some people believe that he memorized everything in the scroll then joined one of the other major villages that has a grudge against Konoha."

Naruto got nervous but it never showed on his face. "And what do you think happened guys?" This would determine what he does next.

They all shrugged. "I don't know what to believe but if he did join another village i don't know if I could even blame him with how the adults treated him all the time. I just hope that he's happy wherever he is now."

Naruto smiled. "Well i have some great news for you all, he didn't join any other villages."

Sasuke was shocked. "How do you know?"

"Because… i am Naruto Bloodriver, formally Naruto Uzumaki."

The three looked to Kakashi for confirmation to which he nodded.

As the group continued on there way to Wave (Sasuke and Sai carrying Tazuna) Naruto told them his tale.

After 8 hours of him answering questions as he told the story he had finished it off with his magicka being changed back into chakra right as they stepped into Tazuna's house where Sasuke dropped the drunk onto his couch.

Sakura was in awe, the dead last had gone from scrawny weakling to slightly muscled badass in what was for her 12 days, lost his main way to fight, then within a few months had another way to fight to replace his old way. she believed that if he could turn his shit around then she could to.

Naruto looked around and sighed. "Where are the others, didn't the old guy say that he lived with his family."

Right then a woman in her late 20s/early 30s came down stairs with a little kid at her side. Naruto bowed ever so slightly. "Good evening lady Tsunami, we're the ninja hired to protect your father as he builds his bridge."

Before she could even open her mouth the child spoke up in a monotone. "You're all gonna die."

Naruto crouched to the kids level with a kind smile. "Well aren't you a creepy little shit. Do you have anymore creepy things to say little boy?"

The kid looked him in the eyes. "It's going to hurt a lot, they aren't merciful on any who oppose their boss."

The half breton looked to the team of genin. "It's official, this kid scares me. I'll be sleeping with both eyes open and my sensory skills at max while we're here."

A guard schedule was set up with either Kakashi or Naruto protecting the bridge builder each day.

When Naruto was at the bridge Kakashi would teach chakra control, when Kakashi was at the bridge Naruto would teach jutsu and put gravity seals on each of the genin for weight training so that they'd get stronger and faster.

This lasted for 2 weeks where now the bridge was near completion. "Today they were all at the bridge (Naruto leaving a few clones to watch over the clients only daughter Tsunami and her creepy ass child) to watch as they finished the thing.

Naruto noticed as the mist started to move closer to them with unnatural speed. He quickly ordered the genin to release the gravity seals to which they did.

As soon as Zabuza and a masked ninja appeared in the mist Naruto uttered a single word. "Kill." That simple word was all the three genin needed to hear to go on the offensive.

They moved in a way most jounin team ups couldn't. Their every step was in sync, every punch, kick, throw, and technique flowed seamlessly together to move their battle with the ice user off of the bridge and towards the woods where they knew there was a water free clearing.

Naruto looked to Zabuza who was looking cocky and chuckled darkly. The missing ninja looked at the young warrior quizzically. "What's so funny?"

The young hybrid shook his head. "Nothing, it's just you're so obviously believing that you have the advantage here.

I have only been using 8% of my power with the last transformation you saw, let me give you a taste of true power."

The young dragonborn pulled on Kurama's chakra, activating his one tailed chakra cloak in an instant.

Zabuza only had time to widen his eyes as in a burst of pure speed the Jinchuuriki had flashed in front of the kenjutsu specialist and punched him in the abdomen hard enough to make him cough up blood.

The punch sent the grown man flying to which he became a rag doll, being knocked around until Naruto decided to end him with a quick punch through the chest where he ripped out the man's heart.

The young Bloodriver deactivated the chakra cloak right before the genin came back with the corpse of the ice user.

An on the spot idea popped up in Naruto's head to which he sealed the bodies in a quickly made storage scroll that he sealed in his left wrists storage seal array.

When that was done someone was mockingly clapping behind them. Naruto snickered. "Huh, it feels odd to be on the other side of that clap. Well, let's get this over with."

Naruto turns around, ebony sword unsealed and held with the tip of the blade touching the bridge. He pointed to the short guy in a business suit. "You were going to betray the ninja you had hired in the end because of selfish reasons, it's such an old and overused trick that i honestly feel embarrassed for Zabuza-san that he fell for it. I could continue going over everything i know that you've done and what you were going to do just from a glimpse at you but I'd rather to just get to the point."

Without even the slightest bit of effort he activated the 0 tailed chakra cloak. (just some animalistic changes with the kyuubi eyes) "You stand in the way of us completing this mission so by the order of lord Hiruzen Sarutobi, 3rd hokage i will kill you."

Within a total of 30 seconds he killed Gato and his private army of bandits. The screams were terrifying on their own but with the blood, guts, and limbs flying around it was 10x worse. Even Kakashi had a hard time keeping his lunch in his stomach… speaking of stomachs the silver haired jounin had no idea that you could do so many things with them when killing someone.

 _'Note to self: Naruto is to never meet Anko under any circumstances.'_ though the young Hatake.

When it was over those few bandits who were in one piece were in some… interesting positions with an example being that one guys head was shoved up another's ass.

The blond walked over, covered in blood from head to toe with a satisfied smile on his face as he cleaned his sword off the life giving essence before sealing it away.

"Well let's get this bridge finished."

 **XXX** **AN: Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed the 6th chapter to this story.** **The end was to show that Naruto has not changed completely from the immortal psychotic vampire/werewolf hybrid that he is. Now I've had a few of you express some concerns about Naruto being the way he is so I'll explain it to you.** **The way i seen it was that part of him that we see him accept in the anime so he could learn to use Kurama's chakra had in a sense merged with him by accident when he was sent to the world of Nirn, add on his experiences in Tamriel such as fighting bandits, saving people from rapists and pedophiles, becoming a vampire lord, discovering his werewolf side, and not to mention he's a dragonborn.** **I hope that this explained my thought process well enough to you all.** **I'll be writing the 3rd chapter of my new Naruto x prototype next** **As always MCL homies**


	7. chapter 7

The bridge was done within a week and now team 7 and Naruto were ready to leave for Konoha, all they had left was to say their farewells.

All of them stood on the bridge as the townspeople expressed their gratitude, though they seemed to shy away from Naruto as much as possible.

Only one of them walked up to him, it was the creepy little shit Inari. The kid looked Naruto in his eyes as the half breton crouched down to his level. "You killed well, are you a monster?"

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the kids head a little. "Something like that kid, take care of yourself and try to stop being so creepy."

With that the shinobi walked away. Inari looked to his grandfather. "What will you name the bridge?"

The man took no time at all to speak up. "It will be named 'The great Naruto bridge', i don't know if that boy is a man or a monster with the things that he did here but he killed Gato and his men so he's always going to be known as the hero of wave in my books."

The villagers nodded at that and watched as the leaf ninja walked away.

(Scene change)

Team 7 and Naruto had finally made it home to Konoha when they met up with a heavily pregnant Serana who said she had been waiting for an hour at the gates.

The group walked all the way to the hokage tower with Naruto doting over Serana's every need.

Kakashi just couldn't understand Naruto. _'One minute he's a bloodthirsty monster then the next he's a loving husband that can't wait to be a father, what makes you tick Naruto? Where does that viciousness go when Serana's around?'_

When they reached the tower Naruto carried the pregnant vampire up the stairs and into Hiruzen's office where he put her in one of the seats.

Team 7 debriefed with Hiruzen for a few minutes then team 7 were told that they could leave. When they were gone that's when the real meeting began.

Hiruzen looked to Naruto. "As you know Konoha will be hosting the chuunin exams this year, our allies from the hidden sand village will be sending a team while a new village called the hidden sound village will be sending some teams of their own, we still haven't heard from either A or Onooki about if they'll be sending anyone."

Naruto nodded, he knew where this was going already but stayed silent. "I want you to set up a secondary security detail for the exams, a group that only we know of, never seen unless necessary, if you need any resources you're to come to me about it."

The young heir nodded. "My clan will deal with this ourselves, I'll update you once we have an actual plan set up. Is there anything else hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen was proud of the boy. _'You have grown so much child, gone are the days where you would call me jiji no matter the situation. You have become a man that i can proudly call my successor someday.'_ thought the elder hokage.

"Yes, i want you at my side during the exams. I have the uneasy feeling that something is going to happen that is not good for our village and I haven't lived this long by ignoring my instincts."

Naruto nodded respectfully. "I'll be extra careful on how security is handled hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded. "Good, let's hope that this extra precaution is unnecessary and nothing goes wrong my boy."

The half breton sighed. "Hope, a foreign concept in this day and age lord hokage." said the young Bloodriver.

The Sarutobi clan head couldn't agree more as he looked out of his office window towards the village. "I agree my boy, a very foreign concept indeed but a concept that we've been in need of since the day my last successor passed on to the next life."

Naruto nodded as he walked away, leaving the old Hiruzen Sarutobi to his thoughts.

(Time skip: 2 weeks)

Naruto was proud of his clan, the team had been set up with Nazzir as second in command, he had put the group into six four man teams, three of the teams would patrol Konoha in the shadows while three will stay near where the crowds are to look for anyone suspicious and no sensor would notice them because none of them have chakra to be sensed so in this world they were undetectable.

Cicero had been a bit of a problem at first because as soon as he heard that there might be trouble he interpreted it as someone wishing to harm either Naruto or Serana and the unborn child and was ready to go on a warpath.

Naruto had been able to calm the psychotic man down and get him to understand what was actually happening to which the guy was practically begging to be Serana's personal guard during her pregnancy. Naruto agreed immediately and had Cicero tailing the pregnant vampire wherever she went.

Both A and Onooki had agreed to send teams to the exams, A sent his little brothers team while Onooki sent the team his daughter was on.

Kurama felt it was a good idea to give Naruto a secondary set of coils that pumped magicka through him, this meant that he had to brush up on the old magicka skills and see if he had gotten rusty and it turns out... he had.

The spells that he had thrown around carelessly before had become hard to control or unusable so he spent the entire 2 weeks training again until he had his old skills back up to snuff.

Now he was watching the preliminaries of the chuunin exams, Sasuke was fighting a kid from sound that could drain you of your chakra and he was winning. Something felt off to the young vampire lord like something was messing with Sasuke's chakra coils, tainting them.

When the Uchihas match was over Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder and led him away. When the two were out of earshot the young Bloodriver spoke while still walking. "What happened in the forest that is tainting your chakra coils Sasuke?"

Sasuke knew he could tell Naruto, he'd done nothing but help him grow stronger so he decided to tell him. "I was bitten by Orochimaru of the three sannin, he injected something into my neck and a seal appeared on the spot, when I use it i become stronger than ever before.

Naruto says nothing as they continued to walk which makes the Uchiha nervous. Soon Naruto stops in front of a door and opens it, showing off an examination/seal room.

"This is the old seal testing room of Kushina Uzumaki, my original mother, I'll be examining that seal on your neck. Whatever you do, whatever it says do not resist me and keep in your mind that I'm only doing this for your benefit.

Sasuke nodded, he trusted Naruto to do what must be done. The first part had been easy, just a simple look at the seal but the second part had been much harder.

Naruto had started collecting a bit of chakra into his index finger and the seal started pulsing in… fear? It attempted to tell Sasuke to run, fight, or hide but the young Uchiha refused, then it tried to force him to kill Naruto but again he refused.

The young half breton poked at the seal a few times while adding his chakra to it before putting his right hand in a half ram seal while his left was in a half tiger seal. "SEAL CHANGE!" the seal on Sasuke's neck changed a little and a ink black sludge oozed out of it.

Sasuke screamed in pain, the seal had tried (in vain) to survive by leaching on the Uchiha which put him through unfathomable amounts of pain. When it was over Sasuke was breathing heavily. "What… did you do… to the thing?"

Naruto started getting a few samples of the sludge as he spoke. "I merely changed the seal ever so slightly. What this means is actually quite simple, you have full access to the power without the ill side effects such as being tainted, having someone else control your mind, or being used as a host for a piece of a snake pedos soul." said the hybrid casually.

Needless to say Sasuke was grateful. "Thank-you Naruto-sensei, most would have tried to seal it away or something like that."

The half breton shook his head negatively. "Impractical, the power that you gain from it can be useful if wielded wisely. Besides, Orochimaru would have used your desire for power to manipulate you into attempting to use the seal which would have spread the taint until he had you under his control, he would have had you defect from konoha and join him. Do you wanna know the worst and most terrifying part?"

Sasuke was worried, what could he tell him that would be worse than that? He nodded yes anyway. "Once he had control over you anything he wanted you to do you'd have done it and thought that it was of your own free will."

This actually scared the Uchiha, all of the possibilities ran through his head and each was worse than the last."

"I can't thank you enough for this Naruto-sensei, you literally saved me from a fate worse than death. I have to ask though, what would you have done if the taint had taken control and i had defected?"

Naruto seemed to think about it. "Well it all depends on if the taint could have been purged from your body or not. If i could have purged it from you than I'd have done that, if the taint was impossible to purge than I'd have killed you as a way to both keep Orochimaru from getting the sharingan and to keep one of my former students from facing such a horrible fate."

The young Uchiha was happy that his sensei would do that, at least in death Orochimaru wouldn't have been able to control him.

"Let's get back to the preliminaries, wouldn't want to miss out on Sakura and Sai's fights." The two walked back to the room where the fights were being held and saw Sakura and Ino standing in the ring.

Naruto chuckled. "Well it seems that Sakura has an easy fight." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

This got the attention of Asuma as he looked over to the two. "Why do you think that? After all not only have i been training her but she's been training under her father all of her life."

Naruto smirked. "You forget so easily that i taught team 7 for a while and while Sasuke is stronger than both of his teammates Sakura has taken after me in brutal fighting, when she gets serious she becomes a little blood thirsty monster… I'm so proud of her."

Asuma ran to the edge of the walkway. "Ino! Forfeit the match!" screamed the jounin.

Ino was confused and was going to reply but Sakura spoke up. "Awwwww but Asuma-sensei, we were about to have fun. I was going to show Ino how strong I've gotten."

This is when the young Bloodriver spoke. "Sakura, you're to hold back, taijutsu only and no brutality either, this is an exam and Ino is a fellow Konoha shinobi."

Sakura sighed. "Yes Naruto-sensei, orders are understood." With that the pink haired girl fell into her taijutsu stance and nodded to the proctor.

When the match began Sakura disappeared and reappeared behind Ino where she knocked her out with a simple neck chop."

The proctor called the match in Sakura's favor than the girl carried the knocked out Yamanaka heiress up onto the catwalk where she was laid beside Shikamaru.

A few more matches flew by with weak fighters going at it then Gaara of the sand and Rock Lee were called down. Naruto stopped Lee for a minute. "That boy has no remorse or mercy, do what you must to live. It doesn't matter if you win or lose just survive, I'll talk to your sensei and see if he'll agree to let you use 'that' technique but until then watch your back and stay on the defensive."

Lee nodded. "Will do Naruto-sensei."

While the two combatants moved to the ring Naruto walked over to Gai. "Gai-san, you know as well as i do that the kid from sand will not hesitate to end Lee's life and he has the ability to do it to. What I'm saying is… allow him to use the gates, if anything goes wrong i will end the match myself but i don't wish to see a potential slaughter of an ally."

Gai knew that Naruto was right, Lee needed the power to survive. The green spandex wearing jounin nodded. "LEE! Use it!"

Lee nodded and gave his best good guy pose. As soon as the match had started he dropped his weights (making two large craters) and opened two of the eight gates.

Gaara didn't stand a chance… for a minute. The red headed sand shinobi was thrown around like a rag doll for sixty seconds but then his sand grabbed the Gai look alike by the leg and threw him into the wall.

Rock Lee stood and activated the third gate and unraveled the bandages on his arms. "My apologies Gaara-san but i must move on to the next round so I'll have to end this quickly."

With those words he disappeared from the spot he had been just a moment ago then reappeared in front of the sand ninja, kicking him in the jaw.

Gaara flew up into the air where Lee was waiting for him. The bushy eyebrowed gennin wrapped the loose bandages around Gaara and spun them both around like a drill. "HIDDEN LOTUS!" Screamed the leaf genin as gravity took hold of them.

As the two got close to the ground Lee let go and landed gracefully while his opponent hit the ground head first hard, creating an even bigger crater then the other two combined.

Lee closed his gates and started to limp to the catwalk but from his peripherals he could see sand flying towards him. The 13 year old genin wouldn't be able to escape, the gates had exhausted him.

He watched as the sand flew towards him and smiled. _'I did my best, I'm sorry sensei.'_

Just as he was about to be hit a blur flew in front of him and took the hit. In front of him was Naruto Bloodriver and he was completely unharmed.

"Enough, you lost Gaara-san now call off the sand before i teach you which of us has the stronger 'ally'."

Gaara's eyes widened in shock and slight fear. The sand ninja called the sand back into his gourd and had his siblings carry him back onto the catwalk where he was being healed by a medical ninja.

Naruto noticed something. _'Are they really that stupid! That seal is way too weak to hold the ichibi inside!'_

The young dragonborn walked over to the sand ninja. "You're all fools if you think that seal can hold the ichibi at bay, i bet Gaara-sans chakra and his will are the only things keeping him from escaping."

The boy with the puppet looked ready to gut him. "And what would you know about seals?"

Naruto chuckled. "Alot actually, I'm one of two seal masters left in Konoha and since Konoha and Suna are actually allies i would be glad to fix his seal."

The fan wielder nodded. "Please, help my little brother."

Naruto nodded and put a hand on his fellow Jinchuurikis shoulder and flashed away to his personal sealing room.

(Scene change)

When Gaara was able to see straight he saw he was laying on an examination table. Naruto was standing there with ink in hand. "I will warn you, this first part will hurt and I don't mean a little pinch but actual pain. I'll try to make the pain bearable but it'll still be painful no matter what i do." With that the process began.

 **XXX** **AN: Hello everyone, I'm happy to say that I've been getting such a great response to this story** **even if i believe I'm not that good.** **Yes, Naruto's behavior is strange as he goes from threatening Gaara to helping him but you need to understand. At first he had no idea about Gaara being a Jinchuuriki or the _horrible_ seal work that was used, once he knew this he wanted to help and see if the insanity and bloodlust was because of the ichibi or if it was all Gaara.** **As always MCL homies**


End file.
